This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Volume Reduction in Hippocampus and Frontal Lobe of Nondemented Elderly Individuals This study purports to examine the shape change in low cognitive performance elderly volunteers. The regions of interest are the hippocampus, the amygdala, and the frontal cortex. Twenty-eight normal volunteers were not demented and [unreadable]normal[unreadable]based on the following criteria adjusted from a previous study: 1) free of cognitive disorders leading to functional impairments in everyday life, 2) live independently without difficulty, 3) absence of memory disorder, and 4) absence of psychiatric illness. The Low Cognitive Performance (LCP) group consisted of individuals whose performance was poor or borderline but was [unreadable]normal[unreadable]according to the above criteria. Operational definition of LCP was scores less than one standard deviation below the mean compared to the age- and education-specified norms on the K-DRS or the Elderly Memory Scale (EMS). Brain images were acquired on a 1.5-T Signa system (General Electric Medical System, Milwaukee, WI, U.S.A.). The MRI protocol included the following: (a) sagittal T1-weighted acquisitions (repetition time [TR] 400, echo time [TE] 11, excitations 1) with field of view (FOV) of 24 cm, 5-mm slice thickness, and matrix size of 256 x 256;(b) T2-weighted acquisitions (TR 3,000, TE 100, excitations 2) in the coronal planes perpendicular to the long axis of the hippocampus with section thickness of 3 mm, FOV of 21 cm, and matrix size of 256 [unreadable] 256(c) coronal T1-weighted (TR 30, TE 7, excitation 1, flip angle 45[unreadable][unreadable]) three-dimensional (3D) spoiled gradient acquisitions with 124 sections at 1.6-mm slice thickness, FOV of 21 cm, and matrix size of 256 [unreadable] 192.